


Nighttime Disruptions

by firecracker189



Series: Legolas and Boromir but smaller [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: AU Littles are Known, Boromir Lives AU, Gen, Littles Are Known, Non-Sexual Age Play, mentions of the fellowship in the background, nsap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 20:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: The Littles have a bad night, but they have the best Pa to help them.





	Nighttime Disruptions

It was about the second watch of the night when Aragorn heard it. He'd been propped against a tree near his bedding, lazily smoking at his pipe and trying to find the part of his brain where sleep was stored once more. But the quiet whines, the groans of 'please, no' from the bed roll near his own had Aragorn moving again. 

"Boromir!" he hissed quietly. 

Boromir did not respond, still in the throes of his nightmare. 

"Boromir!" Aragorn raised his voice slightly, shaking his shoulder. "Boromir, wake up at once!" 

Across the way, Pippin shifted and mumbled as he slept. He stirred a moment longer before settling, and Aragorn let out a relieved breath. 

"Boromir, please," he murmured fervently. Boromir shifted with a whine that said he was just barely awake. "Please, wake up." 

"M'wake," the sleepy mutter was disgruntled as hazel eyes cracked open to stare up at Aragorn with confusion. The haze to his eye told Aragorn all he needed to know. 

"Bad dream, sweeting?" He empathized, as Boromir sat up and rubbed at his eyes. 

"Worst dream," he leaned against Aragorn softly, gripping tightly at his cloak. 

"There, there, Little Warrior. Give it time," Aragorn held onto him tightly. "Time heals all wounds, however deep they may be."

A light snap came from off to the side and Aragorn's lips quirked into a smile. "Gimli, have you found something?" he asked quietly. The Dwarf, who was on current watch, came out of the shadows with a sleepy looking Elf at his side. 

"I think I've found a wee thing out sleep-walking," Gimli confided with a bit of worry in his tone. "Down you get, there's a good lad," he deposited the sleepy and confused looking Elf onto Aragorn's bedroll. "Do us a favor and sort him out." The Dwarf disappeared once more to his post. 

"Mellon-nin," Aragorn began fondly. "Have you been among the stars again? Dream walking?" He crooked a brow as Boromir curled closer. 

Legolas nodded softly. "Stars were calling, Pa." he whispered. 

"Were they loud tonight, little Elfling?" Aragorn wondered, shifting Boromir a little as he began to drift to sleep. 

"Loud, Pa," the Elfling edged forward, a look in his eye that had Aragorn instantly on alert. 

"Be nice," he warned. "Boromir has had quite the scare, you must share my comfort tonight, darling." 

Legolas looked mutinous at first, but Aragorn hastened to stop any sort of tantrum. It was late, they were all exhausted, and their companions would not be likely to receive being woken by a cranky Elfling as a gift. "Come here, penneth. Move that bedding over here and we will all lie together, hmm?" 

Legolas did as bidden clumsily, dragging the bedroll over and laying right down, looking up with luminous and pleading eyes. Aragorn laughed softly. “Don’t worry, sweeting. You’ll get your share of my love.” He carefully stretched out atop the middle of the two cots, Boromir curling up at his side. “Come here,” he murmured, leaving his other arm open, stretched in invitation to the sleepy Elfling. 

“Tired, Pa,” Legolas spoke up, the slight form pressing up against his side. 

“Then sleep, little one.” All it took was one hand entwined in the delicate locks of silky hair for the disgruntled and needy little one to settle down. A weakness that Aragorn knew could always calm him down. “Sleep, and no more dream walking.” 


End file.
